Love knows no one, while every one knows Love
by tpain341
Summary: Formerly known as the secret traits of honey and mori. After the war Harry left those that betrayed him with Teddy in hand, to start anew in Japan by enrolling in Ouran academy. Where he will meet 2 boys that will give him the love he was denied. Slash/yaoi THREESOME Sub/uke Harry Dom/seme Honey&Mori rated m for future sexual themes and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****just a warning this fanfic will be a threesome between honey/Mori/harry. This means this fanfic is slash/yaoi if you don't like don't read. Haruhi will not be in this fanfic she is being replaced by Harry will follow anime but will either be different or things changed and/or missing episodes to acomidate that Harry is the main character and that honey and Mori will be seen and mentioned more. **

**P. S sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. And I OWN NOTHING! =( 8:::(**

**NOW on with the story. **

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter had been many things to many people. He had been a saviour, a friend, a means to get what people wanted. Yes he had been many things to many people but he had never been just Harry to anyone. After the war many people died and many showed their true colours. The Weasley family had been with him throughout the whole war, they had lost Fred and George soon after. And Percy had rejoined his family releasing what he had nearly lost. The family welcomed Harry back with open arms, mourning with him over the loss of all those in the war. A few weeks after the war wills were read and hatred was formed.

Due to the war many families had been wiped out and many errors had been founding the bank due to human workers doing a goblins job. Due to this the true colours of Harry's supposed friends and surrogate family was revealed. The truth was that Hermione and Ron had been paid by Dumbledore to be Harry's friend along with Molly and Ginny. Molly had also done an illegal betrothal contract, between Harry and Ginny. It seemed that the only ones that had loved Harry were Fred and George who had died protecting him. When the Twins will was read out the Weasley family was in an uproar as the Twins had left their miniature fortune to Harry. The goblins had also disclosed to Harry that the betrothal was cancelled and that Harry was one of the richest man in the world because most of the families that had died out had left Harry their money. It was during this time that Harry was made aware of Teddy and was given custody of him, thanks to his right as godfather and because of the wishes of the Tonks family and of Moony.

It took weeks but Harry managed to come to terms with the betrayals and his new found responsibility of Teddy. It was in those weeks that Harry came to realise that as long as he stayed in Europe he would never find peace, so he began to make plans with the goblins that were happy to help him after he paid them compensation and gave them back the sword of Gryffindor, for the damage he did to the bank when he stole from them. With the goblins help he was able to find the most magically isolated place on the planet. Japan had no human magical community due to how the country was filled to the brim with magical creatures and demons.

It took a further five months to move from his cosy flat to a homely two bedroom flat that was a single train ride from the prestigious Ouran academy and the grand city of Tokyo. With the goblins help Harry was able to cram six years of missed muggle education, in to three months. By using multiple potions, sleepless nights and using several different charms to learn how to speak Japanese.

Harry woke to the sound of Teddy's cries, he groaned and got out of his bed. Harry's room was a simple square room that was painted in several shades of light emerald green and different shades of light blue. His bed was a fourposter bed, with Slytherin green covers and draps, his floor was covered in a light royal blue carpet that cushions Harry's feet. Other than his bed harry had a chester draws and a wardrobe. Harry also had two bookcases divided by an arm chair, that Harry would sit on to read when he couldn't sleep at night. One bookcase was filled with normal fiction and non-fiction books while we the other bookcase was filled with magic books of all kinds, from potions to books on several magical creatures that you could find in Japan. Harry was only wearing a pair of simple pyjama bottoms that hung closely to his hips. Harry put his waist long hair into a quick simple ponytail, before he picked up his glasses and wand, and made his way to Teddy's bedroom.

Teddy's bedroom was a living forest, the walls were painted with varies different trees that were charmed to sway to an invisible wind. The celling was charmed to change to the time of the day (in the day it will be a clear blue sky, while at night it was a starry night sky). And the wall facing the crib was painted as a grassy clearing you would find in a forest. In the clearing there where seven figures that would change and run around playing games or smiling and waving. The painted figures were of Lilly, James, Siruis, Remus, Tonks and of Harry and Teddy. Harry and Teddy's painting were charmed to change as they grew, and Harry's would change into his animagus form of a black panther with emerald eyes. Teddy's would turn into a wolf cub while Remus's would turn into an adult wolf. Sirius and James's would turn into their animagus forms while Lilly's would turn into a pure dove. Tonks's didn't turn in to an animals, her form would change randomly like Tonks's apearance did in real life because of her gift as a metamorphous. Teddy's room contained a wooden cradle, a wardrobe and a wooden polished rocking chair. There was also a bottle station that made milk bottles instantly with the use of magic, along with a changing table that magicked away any dirty nappies placed in the bin beside it. The rest of Harry's apartment consisted of a kitchen, a simple bathroom that had a bath and shower, and a TV room/play room (this is were all of Teddy's toys were kept because of how many toys Teddy had.

Harry waved his wand and waited as his magic readied Teddy's bottle. Once the bottle was made Harry went and picked up Teddy who smiled and babbled happily at Harry. Teddy was now seven months old. With Teddy in his arms Harry made his way to the rocking chair to feed Teddy. Supporting Teddy's head Harry hummed as he feed Teddy his bottle. After Teddy was fed Harry changed his nappy and got Teddy changed into a blue baby grow with a blue hat and a soft blue woollen jumper. And then placed him back in his cot so that he would be able to have a quick shower and get himself dressed in time to drop Teddy off at nursery and catch his train to start his first day at Ouran Academy.

Once Harry had a shower and put on his uniform he placed his hair into a braid, and looked himself into the bathroom mirror. Harry was 4'6 thanks to years of malnutrition his hair was in a braid that fell loosely on his back, and his eyes were still an impossible bright emerald, that where hidden behind his ugly bottle bottom glasses. Once he was ready he got Teddy, he picked up his bag and placed Teddy into his pram making sure he was wrapped into a blanket and buckled in securely.

With a sigh Harry walked out of his apartment waiting for what his first day apart from Teddy and at school would be like.

**AN: how was it? Did you like it? Were there any mistakes? Please let me know through reviews or PMS. All advice and criticism is welcome:-). **

**Till next week**

**tpain341**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **** wow! Thank you all so much every one. Only had one chapter done, never believed how many people would review, follow or faviroute this story. Thank you everyone. **

**To dao, cookie blue 95, elfin69, Jamie, animelover5008, fanfitionnatic and mmeggy999 thank you for your support, compliments and encouragements. **

**Silvermane1: I won't tell you everything but they will come into the story later and they will be on Harry's good side :-) **

**Eric chant; it meant to say drapes so sorry for the confusion, also thanks for the advice.**

**Shiya: its easy to make an account. But what ever floats your boat is fine. Like Eric chant you notesed how my chapter was a bit rushed and had a lot of information. There is a reason for this. Its because it was rushed and crammed filled with information as I wanted all the background story out of the way as soon as possible. Thanks though for telling me what you think**

**Elfin69 and Red crow: thanks for your input and to answer your wondering curiosity the punishment. Chapter will be soon. Here is a hint the host club will help get back at the back stagers. **

**I OWN NOTHING NOW ON WITH THE STORY:-P **

**Chapter 2**

Harry could only stare at the pink painted building in front of him. 'Pink. Everything is pink. Please let there be no cat pictures' mentally begged as he unfortunately remembered, Umbridge's office from hell. Harry shuddered from the memory 'Cats and pink will never be the same'. After looking at the grand clock tower that reminded him of Big Ben back home in London, he began to go inside following all the other students. With all the students that were trying not to be late, there were also staff members that were drinking the last of their coffee/tea, it was one of these people that Harry unfortunate bumped into. The coffee was spilt all over Harry's blazer, top and trousers.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me," exclaimed the teacher that had bumped into Harry. The teacher had light brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a light cream coloured suit. Even though the teacher had an average height for Japanese men, he still towered over Harry. Without warning the teacher graves hold of Harry's hand and staged Harry through corridor after corridor until they came to a big office type room that had a sign on the desk and door that said 'Yuzuru Suoh'. After Harry was herded into a comfortable brown armchair that was in front of an expensive desk that the teacher sat behind. The introductions were done and a replacement uniform was called for.

"Well Harry you would have met me today any way as I am the chairman of Ouran Academy's school board. It is one of my responsibilities to welcome new student, and transfer students like you. I didn't however wish to greet you in such a rude manner, and again I apologise for what happens. In any case Ouran Academy is a private run school for those that come from rich and prestiges families. Or in your case a full scholarship, due to you not being of age to get access to your full inheritance.

"Ouran Academy has 5 different divisions, which are: pre-school, middle school, high school and a college/university. This means that most of the students that go here have known each other for years, also students have free access to all these areas but most tend to stick to their own division unless they have siblings or family that attend here as well. " Explained Mr Souh as he read through Harry's file and forms.

"Now Mr Potter I have been made aware of the fact that you have a ward, that is under the age of one. The school runs a nursery, but it is only for staff/faculty that have children. Due to your circumstances, if you wish for your ward can be looked after by this nursery, it can be arranged and paired for by the school? "

Mr Souh gave Harry a few minutes to process the information and come to a decision." Will I be able to visit Teddy during breaks and free periods? " asked Harry looking Mr Souh in the eyes waiting for the answer that would make the decision for him. Mr South smiled and nodded commenting that, that is what most of the parenting staff did. It was then agreed and signed on paper that Teddy would begin nursery tomorrow morning.

"Well Mr Potter all your forms are in order, you are free to go. The replacement uniform and your timetable and map are waiting for you at the reception desk. Which is just down the hall on the right. It was a pleasure meeting you and I hope you come to enjoy a your time at Ouran academy." Said Mr South as he guided Harry out of his grand traditional Japanese style office.

Without much trouble Harry was able to make his way to the reception gather his items, and with the help of a blushing receptionist, make his way to the nearest men's room to change his uniform. Harry's horrified scream was heard all round the school. They had given him their only spare uniform, why they forgot to mention was that it was a girls uniform. With a horrified expression and a defeated sigh Harry had no choice but to change. He didn't want to be any more late than he already was, and it was just for one day. Harry decided to let his hair lose so that he would be able to hide his face. It was childish but it made him feel less embarrassed.

Harry looked at his timetable, he had missed maths and had a science lesson to go to. By using his map he found the class without any troubles.

This is how it went on for the rest of the day. He would find his next class using his map, introduce himself when asked and take the seat he was assigned to. He was then ignored by those around him, not that Harry minded as it allowed him to take notes when in class with no problems or interruptions. However every so often in all of his classes he could feel that at least two people were staring at him, and watching him as he left for the next class, and every time he looked around no one was looking at him.

Harry sighed as he closed the door of the fourth library, he had visited in the last, half an hour. Teddy was being looked after until six o'clock, this meant he has two hours to do some of the homework given to him, before he has to leave and pick up Teddy.

"There are four libraries," whined Harry as he climbed the stairs, "But why is it so noisy everywhere. Stupid rich people that don't have a scholarship to maintain." He paused outside the third music room, "this is were all the girls come to relax, hopefully it will be quiet and I will be able to do my work."

He turned the door handle and was immediately bombarded with rose petals, that made him sneeze.

"Welcome," came voices from inside. Harry froze and jumped when he heard the door click close behind him. He stared at the six gorgeous boys that were in front of him. His eyes zeroed into the pair of red headed twins, memories of Fred and George's dead bodies flashedg through Harry's mind as he stared at the twins with sorrow filled eyes. Without thinking Harry flung his arms wide and tackled the twins in front of him to the floor.

"Fred, George I knew I had a nightmare. It was all just a nightmare. Please don't leave me again," cried Harry as he reverted back to English. After a stuns couple of minutes Harry looked at the twins under him and his smile vanished. These were not his twins they were so different. Where Fred and George had creoles and warm honey brown eyes, these twins had flawless pale skin and amber coloured eyes. Realising his mistake Harry scrambled up backed away from the stunts group of boys. After a few awkward minutes Harry straightened himself and cleared his throat, and bowed to the twins that had helped each other up.

"I am really sorry for tackling you to the floor." Harry straightened up to look at the twins in the eyes. "Recently I lost my best friends they were twins brothers that look similar to you two. I guess my mind and heart just wanted a substitute to make the pain of lose to go away. Sorry if I interrupted anything, I was just looking for some place quiet to study, and heard some girls saying this was a place to go to if they wanted to relax. "

"Its alright, I am Hikaru," explained the twin with his hair parted to the left.

"And I am Kaoru," stated the the twin with his hair parted to the right.

"We are the Hitachiin Twins," exclaimed the twins together as they smiled gently at Harry. They looked younger than Harry even though they towered over Harry at 5'11.

Not wanting to be out done, the twins were pushed aside by a tall blond boy, this action caused Harry to giggle. This just make the blond boy smile more.

"Hello dear Princess. Here at Ouran Academy we opened this Ouran Host club, where these handsome men and myself, with too much time on our hands, provide entertainment and hospitality to lovely ladies, like you, who also have free time and profit off of them. Its an elegant game unique to this school for the super rich, "explained the tall blond.

"Ho... Host club?" Exclaimed Harry as he tried to back away, however his tries were fruitless as his wrist was grabbed by the tall blond.

"Yes, my dear princess. A host club. So which type would you like. The little devil type?" Asked the blond as he pointed at the twins. "The cool type, like Kyoya." Pointed at the boy with short, black hair. He has brownish-grey eyes behind his designer glasses. "The princely type like me. My name is Tamaki Souh. Wanna give me a go?"

With a cry Harry jumped back, and nearly falling back on to ground. But was caught by a pair of strong arms, that picked Harry up and placed him on his lap as the tall boy sat down. "I am Takashi Morinozuka. Wild type." All Harry could do was stare, the boy was easily over 6 foot tall. He looked near the same age as Harry. He had wild looking black hair and dark grey eyes, he could have made Harry a little nervous, with his imposing figure, if Harry hadn't gone through a war or couldn't see the warmth and kindness in Takashi's eyes.

The spell that held Harry was broken when he tilt his sleeve get pulled. Harry looked down and was confronted by an innocent looking boy that was only a few inches taller than Harry himself. The little boy had the biggest and warmest carmel brown eyes Harry had ever seen. With his honey-blond hair the boy could only be called cute. "Hi, my name is Mitsukni Haninozuka. But you have to call me Honey. I am the loli-shota type. You have to call Takashi, Takashi and you are staying with us. Do you like bunnies?" Asked Honey as he was also placed on Takashi's lap.

Harry confused looked at the other hosts who looked shell shocked. It took a few minutes to process anything before Harry came to three conclusions. One was that no matter where he went he would be surrounded by weirdness.

Harry calmly got out of Takashi's lap and turned round to face the hosts.

"OK I am confused and angry. Why were you two staring at me in class?" Asked Harry as he pointed at Takashi and Honey.

"Because your cute and like me." Explained Honey with an adorable smile. To this Harry nodded to and smiled.

"Ok. Then last question," he turned to face Tamaki. "Why did your father purposely give me a girls uniform when I am a boy?"

"You're a boy!" Cried out the twins and Tamaki. This caused Harry to jump back in fright and back into one of the tables. Much to Harry's horror the table fell over and all the China tea sets fell to the floor with a crash.

'Oh Harry what have you got your self into this time? '

**AN: that's all for this week can't wait to find out what happens next B-p**

**Please review to let me know of any quiries questions, advice or criticism. **

**You as the people help me make this story what it is. **

**Till next week or the weekend**

Tpain341


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok. Then last question," he turned to face Tamaki. "Why did your father purposely give me a girls uniform when I am a boy?"

"Your a boy!" Cried out the twins and Tamaki. This caused Hardy to jump back in fright and back into one of the tables. Much to Harry's horror the table fell over and all the China tea sets fell to the floor with a crash.

'Oh Harry what have you got your self into this time? '

Chapter 3

'Stupid boys and their loud voices, stupid war reflexes that made me so damn paranoid, and edgy at every sound and shadow,' thought Harry as he tried to find his glasses that had fallen off during the rucks. 'Won't they even help me?'

"Sorry Harry your glasses are broken. The twins stepped on them. But don't worry Takashi is calling Tamaki's hair stylist, and Kyoya is getting you some contact lenses." Explain Honey with a happy smile, but with a not so friendly gleam in his eye. It was that gleam and the matching smile that Takashi had on his face, that had the twins cowering in a dark corner, and Kyoya rushing to do as asked. (In fact it was Takashi who broke the glasses because of how horrible they looked. But what Harry didn't know wouldn't hurt him.)

Meanwhile a confused Harry just stopped his search and asked Honey what he meant.

"Its simple Harry. We are saving your pretty emerald eyes from the horrible glasses. And your hair from becoming a mane." Explained Honey as he took Harry's hand, in a surprisingly strong grip, before he pulled Harry up, and pulled him along. Harry confused and dazed just followed Honey with out any struggle.

Harry was brought out of his daze when Honey, gently showed him in to a changing room, that had three people waiting inside. Kyoya was holding a small box that Harry guessed contained his contacts, Takashi stood beside a tall blond haired brown eyed man that seemed to be staring at Harry's hair with a creepy gleam in his eyes.

"This is Haru Kuromaki, he will be doing you hair." Explained Takashi with a smile as Honey lead Harry to a chair that Harry had only seen as a blury object.

The torture... Sorry make over took over an hour to complete Haru, ended up throwing everyone out because of how Harry wouldn't do anything with others watching. And honestly Haru didn't blame Harry, with the weird stares that came from Honey and Takashi, anyone would feel embarrassed and self-conscious. However what Haru soon learned was that Harry could not see the looks he was getting. What Harry didn't want anyone to notice was the faded away scars that covered his body, thanks to the goblins the scars would soon be gone forever, the magic at work however was slow working. This meant that in a few more months Harry would be scar free.

After the makeover was complete, Kyoya had brought in Harry's new contacts and helped Harry put them on. Then Takashi had brought in the boys uniform for Harry to change into.

This had all taken place ten minutes ago. However Harry was having a hard time looking away from the body length mirror in front of him. With out his glasses, everyone could see the soft feminine features of his face, and his big doe eyes that were an unnaturally bright emerald colour.

Here had not done much to Harry's hair, he had just trimmed it and allowed for some strands of hair to frame his face, while the rest of his hair was done in a french plait. The boys uniform had to be tweaked to fit Harry's small frame. Harry was the perfect picture of adorable. Basically if he was a doll or plushy then Honey would gladly leave Usa-chan at home and instead hold on to Harry where ever he went.

"Are you done yet? " called the twins in unison. Their call broke Harry from his daydream. He calmly opened the curtain of the changing room and was greeted by five different reactions.

"If we had known you looked like this we wouldn't have minded you hugging us to death." exclaimed the twins as one.

"Your so cute, Harry. Don't you agree Takashi. " beamed Honey with a wide smile. Takashi just replied with a nod, Harry was sure there was a light blush on Takashi's face but before he could confirm his suspicions, he was interrupted by Tamaki's reaction.

Tamaki had happy tears running down his face. "You're as pretty as a girl. Simply adorable. "

"Now you can draw in some customers, to pay for the 8 million yen tea set that you broke earlier." explained Kyoya with a smirk as he righted his glasses.

"Exactly what I was thinking. As of today you are an official member of our host club-" began Tamaki.

" Sorry about the tea set. Hold on one moment I can pay for it now do you happen to take checks? " asked Harry as he rushed to his bag to try and find his check book which he had placed in his bag.

With a nod from Kyoya, Harry singed the check and handed it over. Everyone in the club was in shock. If Harry was so rich them why didn't he take care of his appearance like all rich heirs are taught to do by birth. Harry used this distraction to grab his bag and run away from the crazy group of people he had stumbled upon. Besides the babysitter has to be paid and Teddy had to be put to bed.

**AN: am soo soooorry had so much to do got a new job had Christmas moved house and had a birthday. So am really sorry. Also sorry that the chapter is short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer and uploaded whithin two weeks hopefully. Also had an idea pop into my head and would like your advice. Should Mori and honey or any of the other host club be demons Or sometime of mythical creature. If so let me know remember reviews feed my inspiration and soul**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sorry about the tea set. Hold on one moment I can pay for it now do you happen to take checks? "Asked Harry as he rushed to his bag to try and find his check book which he had placed in his bag. _

_With a nod from Kyoya, Harry signed the check and handed it over. Everyone in the club was in shock. If Harry was so rich then why didn't he take care of his appearance like all rich heirs are taught to do by birth. Harry used this distraction to grab his bag and run away from the crazy group of people he had stumbled upon. Besides the babysitter has to be paid and Teddy had to be put to bed. _

**Chapter 4**

Harry was awoken by a very unhappy baby, Harry groaned as he looked at his alarm clock. It was 4:35 am in the morning. He glared at the alarm clock like it was its fault that he had to wake up. Harry sighed as he got up, why did 7 nearly 8 month year old babies have to be so full of energy. Not that he didn't love his son, he did, very much. He just wished that Teddy would sleep a bit later, until perhaps 7 in the morning like he wanted to so he didn't have to take so many naps after school to stop himself from collapsing. It was really exhausting being an only parent and having to go to school, not like he could study at the noisy school, any way.

_"Hmm. Maybe i can ask the host club if i can study in one of their changing rooms. The one i was in yesterday was quite nice. But then again they would just annoy me or pester me. Beside i get a funny vibe from the cute chibi and tall silent one._" harry mused in his thoughts as he got out of bed and put on his light blue bath robe, it was so soft and fluffy against his bare chest. Harry sighed and finally left his room and went to Teddy's room. Once by Teddy's room Harry flicked on the light, the moment Teddy saw Harry the crying stopped as Teddy simply looked up at Harry from his sitting position and held his arms up.

"Hello, my little moonshine," greeted Harry And as he spoke Teddy's eyes changed from a chocolate brown to a vibrant green that nearly matched Harry's unique eyes, and his hair turned jet black. Harry scooped up Teddy. Sighing Harry made his way to the kitchen to feed Teddy. Harry could feel the heaviness of the nappy in his hand; No wonder Teddy cried so much, he must have been really uncomfortable. Poor moonshine.

"Alright my little moon, let's get you out of this nappy and into a nice warm bath. Then we will get you changed and feed. How does that sound?"

All Harry received was a blank stare and a happy smile that showed of Teddy's few white teeth. Harry walked into the bathroom and stripped Teddy and left him lying on the foam changing mat, that was always kept next to the bath so that Teddy has a place to stay as Harry prepared the bath for Teddy.

Harry filled the bath and checked the temperature manually first and then magically before before lowering Teddy into the water to wash his body, face and hair.

With a sad smile Harry waved his wand over Teddy to place on the weekly glamour. It was sad that he had to hide Teddy's metamorphoses magic that he had gained from his mother, however if he didn't place the glamour then Teddy would be seen by all as a freak. Which Harry did not want Teddy to ever have to experience, Harry couldn't wait for Teddy to get older because once he gained control of his gift then Harry wouldn't have to keep it in control at home. The glamour gave Teddy silky raven black hair that surrounded Teddy's face in curly waves. Teddy was also given hazel eyes that had specks of green and blue. His face was similar to Tonks's but had the strong chin and cheek bones of Remus's face. Harry thought it was a good mixture of himself and Teddy's true parents, plus it helped if everyone thought Teddy was his as it would stop a lot of awkward questions being asked. When Teddy was older Harry would tell him all about his parents and if Teddy didn't want Harry as a parent but as the godfather he was. Then Harry would do as Teddy wished, he would still be there to support and care for Teddy. He just hopped that Teddy would be able to forgive him for not being able to save Remus and Tonks.

Teddy squealed at least he tilling sensation that the magic caused him to feel. Harry smiled and brought up some water to rinse off Teddy's bubbly body. Harry then picked up Teddy wrapped him up in a fluffy black towel that Teddy soon snuggled into.

"Papa. It fwuffwy." squealed Teddy, Harry smiled and nodded to Teddy the towel was really fluffy it was one of the reasons harry had made sure that all there towels and blankets were as soft and fluffy as possible. Harry was always happy when Teddy spoke, as Teddy wouldn't speak so much when they left the house. The moment Teddy was out of the house the loud, troublemaker turned into a shy and timid person. This caused the nursery; Teddy had been, to think that Teddy was behind in his development, as most children that are close to one would be able to say a few words and sentences. And when confronted with the concerns the nursery refused to believe Harry about how Teddy seemed to change when in the presence of strangers, Harry just hoped that the nursery at Ouran High would understand.

Harry dried of Teddy and placed him on the changing table to put a new nappy on Teddy. Harry then did some wandless summoning spell to summon a red top, black trousers, socks, a simple white vest and a dark blue sweater, to put on Teddy. Once Teddy was dressed Harry brought him to the kitchen where Harry made Teddy some milk manually for a change. Besides they had time to waste. Once Teddy was finished his milk Harry placed Teddy in the play room , Teddy babbled nonsense words the whole journey before squealing happily once he saw his toy paradise. Harry placed a few monitoring spells in place so that he would know if anything happened with Teddy before he spelled some of Teddy's toys to become animated. The brought Teddy to clap happily as he began to play.

Once Teddy was fully entertained Harry checked the kitchen clock. It was 5:23 am, this meant that Harry had another two hours to waste before he had to get ready and leave for school. Harry mused for a bit on what he could do as there was no point going back to sleep, and Teddy wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep ether. In the end Harry got out one of his Baking books and decided to make devil fudge cake. Unknown to many Harry had a sweet tooth and was hopping Teddy would grow up to have an obsession to chocolate like his father had had.

The recipe was as followed:

**Ingredients**

· 1/2 cup butter, softened

· 2-1/4 cups packed brown sugar

· 3 eggs

· 1-1/2 teaspoons vanilla extract

· 3 ounces unsweetened chocolate, melted and cooled slightly

· 2-1/4 cups cake flour

· 1 teaspoon baking soda

· 1/2 teaspoon salt

· 1/2 teaspoon baking powder

· 1 cup (8 ounces) sour cream

· 1 cup water

**· ****FROSTING:**

· 1/2 cup butter, cubed

· 4 ounces unsweetened chocolate, chopped

· 3-3/4 cups confectioners' sugar

· 1/2 cup whole milk

· 2 teaspoons vanilla extract

**Directions**

1) Preheat oven to 350°. Line bottoms of two greased 9-in. round baking pans with parchment paper; grease paper.

2) In a large bowl, cream butter and brown sugar until fluffy. Add eggs, one at a time, beating well after each addition. Beat in vanilla and cooled chocolate. In another bowl, whisk flour, baking soda, salt and baking powder; add to creamed mixture alternately with sour cream and water, beating well after each addition.

3) Transfer batter to prepared pans. Bake 25-30 minutes or until a toothpick inserted in center comes out clean. Cool in pans 10 minutes before removing to wire racks; remove paper. Cool completely.

4) For frosting, in a small heavy saucepan, melt butter and chocolate over low heat. Remove from heat; cool 5 minutes. In a large bowl, beat confectioners' sugar, milk and vanilla until smooth. Gradually add chocolate mixture, beating until light and fluffy. Spread between layers and over top and sides of cake.

It took Harry nearly an hour and a half to finish the cake. Between cooking and occasional watching and playing with Teddy. Harry was able to eat some toast and get rid of his sleepiness by consuming 3 cups of sweet earl gray tea. The finest tea ever made, in Harry's opinion, though the Japanese herbal teas were followed closely behind.

Harry packed his bag and his lunch which was a homemade bento, and two slices of his freshly made cake. Once again Harry checked on Teddy before going into the bathroom and having a quick shower. He then changed into his school uniform, replaced the contacts with new ones (thanks to the hosts), and placed his now tamer hair into a simple plait. Harry then grabbed his bag and placed Teddy in his pram, before leaving for Oran High School.

Harry arrived at Ouran High school at 8:15 am. Harry hummed to himself as he pushed the pram through the pink hallways of the school. Teddy had dozed off along the journey and was now sound asleep. Harry was about to turn down the hall only to be shocked at seeing 5 boys standing in front of the nursery door.

The 5 boys were no one other than the host club. Why couldn't he just have one normal day at school. Harry made his way to the nursery and gave the boys one look before stating that he would answer them after he dropped off his son at the nursery. The host club agreed and waited outside, while Harry went inside the nursery to fill out some forms and drop off Teddy.

Honey had taken Harry's hand and lead him to music room 3, the other members were close to follow. Takashi prepared some tea for the other members and asked Harry which tea he would like.

"Can I please have some Herbal tea please, with three sugars please." replied Harry. Takashi Nodded his head and went to go and make the teas.

Once the tea was made and cakes and biscuits were served, the host club became serious and that made Harry nervous.

"Harry what are you?" asked Honey in a quite voice as he stared at Harry with a calculating gaze.

'Bloody Hell. What have I got my self involved in now?'

**AN: do to pollular demand some host club members will be magical creatures. to see what they will be will have to wait till next chapter. thank you all for the reviews i would like to ask a question do you want this to be mpreg or blood adoption and do you want Harry to gain a Stalker. also who do you think from the HP world should be introduced into the storry. the next chapter will be a bit longer and will be posted sometime with in two weeks from now. thanks agisn for all the support and remember that with out reviews there can be no motivation which menas no cookies or story.**

**AN2: thinking of renaming the story to "Sorry about the tea set" please let me know what you think and sorry about bad spelling and grammar**


	5. Chapter 5

_Honey had taken Harry's hand and lead him to music room 3, the other members were close to follow. Takashi prepared some tea for the other members and asked Harry which tea he would like._

_"Can I please have some Herbal tea please, with three sugars please." replied Harry. Takashi Nodded his head and went to go and make the teas. _

_Once the tea was made and cakes and biscuits were served, the host club became serious and that made Harry nervous._

_"Harry what are you?" asked Honey in a quiet voice as he stared at Harry with a calculating gaze._

_'Bloody Hell. What have I got my self-involved in now?'_

**CHAPTER 5**

**AN: sorry having been moving house and starting a new job so haven't had much time to update. Any way thank you all for the reviews and favourites and followers. I will wait one more chapter before telling you about the stalker, mpreg or blood adoption decision so now is your last chance to tell me.**

**I want to thank Merlenyn, beulah2013, YamiYama forestreject, lazybrat and justaislinn for the long review, you gave me so many ideas thank you so much.**

**Now most questions asked will be answered in this chapter but for those that aren't here:**

**Manapohaku2: sorry to say the twins are dead and won't be coming back, also yes there will be a Tamaki and Kyoya pairing just not right away.**

**Susi: thank you for the review but unfortunately I don't speak or read French.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE AND PUNS ;P**

"No offense but what do you mean?" replied Harry as he took a small sip of tea to try and calm down his hammering heart. The host club were sitting around Harry in a semi-circle formation. All of them were staring at Harry as if he was stupid. This made Harry blush.

"We want to know what you are, we can tell that you are some type of creature, but that is it. You have a strange energy, and an even weirder scent that only tells us that you are submissive." explained Kyoya. The blunt answer did something that shocked the host club, it put Harry at ease. What the host club didn't know was that Harry valued blunt honestly thanks to his experiences with the lies and half-truths from the old man and order of the fried chicken.

"Are all of you creatures or demons then?" asked Harry with a relieved smile as he saw the five boys nod their heads. "That makes this easier then. Yes it's true that I am a submissive. But to answer your question is quite hard. You see I am a hybrid, a mixture of different creatures. I am part human and wizard thanks to my parents. But I am also a Universal, a being that can shape-shift in to other magical creatures, but not demons or normal animals or humans. I told you what I am, don't you think it's only fair that you return the favour?"

The host club looked happy and contempt with Harry's answer. After all it would be hypocritical of them to reject him now, because of their own inheritance.

"I am Half Veela and half human. My mother was a full blooded Veela." said Tamaki with a bright smile. "Where else would beauty and charm such as mine come from."

"We are both Kitsune demons. We just love to cause chaos like our father." explained the twins in unison.

"I am a Tengu demon, I inherited this from both my parents." said Kyoya as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

The host club waited for Honey and Mori to speak but all that greeted them was silence. Honey and Mori were looking at Harry with a calculating look that sent a shiver down his spine. And that is when it hit him, these two were the only unmated dominates here and Harry was the only Unmated submissive here. Harry wasn't sure about the rest of the school but he knew that he was the only submissive in his year.

"Will you go out with us?" asked Honey, the mature sound of his voice and the serious look on his face didn't look like it belonged on Honey's face." I am a Night Fairy while Takashi is a vampire."

Harry took a few minutes to digest the information that was just given to him, he also made a mental note to refresh his education on magical creatures when he got home. Harry took a deep breath and one more sip of his tea before he looked ready to talk to the rest of the host club.

"I have to ask how did you become a farther. Your school file has few details on it, and your scent marks you as unmarked and still pure. However the babies smell is a mix like yours, and is marked like that of an offspring's." Asked Kyoya with a curious look in his eyes. It took a lot to hide information from Kyoya, and when information was hard to find, Kyoya became curios and intrigued. Honey and Mori leaned in a bit, they and the rest of the host club were interested in his answer as well.

"The babies name is Teddy Lupin. He is my godchild and I was given custody of his after his parent's unfortunate death. He is my most precious person in my life and my reason for living, so if you try and hurt him I will make your lives a living hell." Warned Harry.

The host club all nodded and filed a mental note to never come between a submissive and their children, it was suicidal. Tamaki was happy that his father told them where to meet Harry, it would give him a great chance to recruit Harry into the host club. As the reason Tamaki made the Host club was to make a place where the magical creatures of the school could belong and not have to hide who and what they are.

Tamaki dramatically leapt from his seat and danced his way to Harry. Tamaki then smiled charmingly to Harry as he knelt beside Harry's chair.

"Welcome to the family, you can call me daddy." Exclaimed Tamaki as he gave Harry a back braking hug.

Harry pushed Tamaki off of him and shook his head at Tamaki. "There is no way I am calling you daddy or will I ever see you as a father figure. Encase you forgot I am older than you.

Tamaki cried anime tears and ran to Kyoya who sympathetically patted his head. "Mother why are our children so mean. Already I am being rejected, but how can this be I am perfect inside and out." Cried Tamaki. The rest of the host club just ignored Tamaki use to his weird antics.

"Please join the host club we want to get to know you better." Begged Honey staring at Harry with his big adorable eyes. When he saw Harry resisting Honey put his adorableness level to the max. And just like everyone else Harry caved to Honey, like he would be doing for a long time to come.

"Fine I will the join the host club but only when I have a free period, and if it is after class then I will need to have Teddy with me, I don't like him away from me for long periods at a time it makes him panicky and clingy when he returns to me." Said Harry with a sigh. Missing the victorious looks in Honey and Mori's eyes as they discreetly high fived each other. All according to plan (**mawhhhhhaaahahahahaha).**

Taking this in stride Kyoya nodded his head. "Our clubs policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics, to respond to the needs of our **guests**. Tamaki draws in the most customers do to his dramatic flair and Veela charms. His request rate is 70 percent."

"I don't like women I'm gay." Harry said, with a tomato red face.

"What are you talking about, this important. Becoming a fine man pleasing the ladies is everything" stated Tamaki like it was the fact all men must live by. Kyoya glared darkly at Tamaki, which Tamaki ignored in favour of giving Harry a rose that he got from somewhere (most probably his pocket).

"It doesn't matter to me. I may be gay but to me it doesn't matter what someone thinks, looks like or what gender they are. What is important is what is on the inside of a person." Said Harry with a dreamy smile.

"Anyway, how about we redo the schedule to fit around all of our timetables… since when do we own an owl?" asked Kyoya half way through a sentence as he noticed a sandy brown owl tapping at one of the windows trying to come in. the host club just stared as Harry calmly opened the window and allowed the owl in. the owl landed in front of Harry and held up his leg. And attached to the leg were three letters. All of them addressed to Harry. Ignoring the host club Harry began to read the letters after removing them from the owl's leg.

"_Dear scar-head,_

_How dare you leave me behind? Do you not remember that I need you? You and that brat of yours are the only family I have left. Mother passed away last week and father has been sent to prison. _

_Sorry about the rant but you are so hard to find, and yes that means I have been able to track you down. But don't panic it was only after taking a number tests with the goblins before I was allowed to know where you went off to. _

_I am writing to ask if I can come to live with you as Brittan has begun to crumble without you here. Also just to let you know the red clan will be punished no matter your decision. Only I can torment you, as you are my one and only scar head._

_Please reply soon _

_Always you're rival_

_Draco" _

"_Dear friend,_

_The nargles are meaner and ruder now that you are gone. The moon told me where you would be and I am pleading for you to rescue me, by letting me and my love came stay by you. Fate helped me to find this owl as it was resting. Fate smiles on you her favourite child, and is trying to help you find the life you deserve. _

Hi Harry its Nevil Luna is still crazy but I don't know if you got what she was trying to say. We are engaged and are asking to come stay with you, because the weasels are making our life miserable, on this side of the pond. Hope you are doing well and have found someone to take care of you like you deserve.

_Lots of love _

_Luna and Nevil_

_p.s. let people into your hart don't give up just because of the weasels they aren't worth it"_

"Why does everything have to happen to me and not anyone else", whispered Harry to himself as he finished reading the letters.

Are you alright Harry?" asked Honey "would you like to hug Usa-chan?"

**Tengu:**

**Tengu demons are crow demons that are possessive, with those they consider family. Dominate Tengu demons have pure black wings while submissive Yengu have light brown wings that turn a dark blue when mated. Tengu demons are teritoral and will cause great harm to those that endanger their families and friends. **

**Veela:**

**The ****Veela**** are a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the ****Sirens**** of Greek mythology. Their looks and especially their dance is magically seductive to those of the opposite sex, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform, their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads while long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of ****fire**** from their hands. Veela have been known to marry wizards, although it is unknown whether any have married Muggles. Children of these unions are ****half-Veela****, and they will inherit magical ability from their fathers and beauty and charm from their mothers. Veela traits seem to persist for at least a few generations.**

**Vampire:**

**A ****vampire**** is a ****magical**** hominid that is famed for biting people on the neck and sucking their ****blood****. They are part of the family of ****beings**** known as the ****Living Dead****.** **Vampires have an aversion to ****garlic**** and can be kept at bay by its presence. They drink blood, though they are able to eat things such as pasties, and ****Honeydukes**** sells ****lollipops that taste like blood****, presumably for vampires to use. Vampires are thought of to be possessive but caring to those they consider close family and friends. Not much else is known about vampires as they are a private race.**

**Kitsune:**

**Kitsune**** is the Japanese word for ****fox****. Kitsune are intelligent beings and that can possess ****magical**** abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. According to ****Yokai**** folklore, all Kitsune have the ability to shape shift into foxes. While some folktales speak of Kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, and lovers.**

**Night Fairies:**

**A Night ****fairy**** are like other fairies they are a type of ****mythical**** being often described as ****metaphysical****, ****supernatural**** or ****preternatural****.The only difference is that Night fairies get their powers from the moon and are therefore more powerful at night.**** Not much else is known about them as they are rare to come by.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Dear scar-head,_

_How dare you leave me behind? Do you not remember that I need you? You and that brat of yours are the only family I have left. Mother passed away last week and father has been sent to prison. _

_Sorry about the rant but you are so hard to find, and yes that means I have been able to track you down. But don't panic it was only after taking a number tests with the goblins before I was allowed to know where you went off to. _

_I am writing to ask if I can come to live with you as Brittan has begun to crumble without you here. Also just to let you know the red clan will be punished no matter your decision. Only I can torment you, as you are my one and only scar head._

_Please reply soon _

_Always you're rival_

_Draco" _

"_Dear friend,_

_The nargles are meaner and ruder now that you are gone. The moon told me where you would be and I am pleading for you to rescue me, by letting me and my love came stay by you. Fate helped me to find this owl as it was resting. Fate smiles on you her favourite child, and is trying to help you find the life you deserve. _

Hi Harry its Nevil Luna is still crazy but I don't know if you got what she was trying to say. We are engaged and are asking to come stay with you, because the weasels are making our life miserable, on this side of the pond. Hope you are doing well and have found someone to take care of you like you deserve.

_Lots of love _

_Luna and Nevil_

_p.s. let people into your hart don't give up just because of the weasels they aren't worth it"_

"Why does everything have to happen to me and not anyone else", whispered Harry to himself as he finished reading the letters.

Are you alright Harry?" asked Honey "would you like to hug Usa-chan?"

**CHAPTER 6**

**AN: sorry but having been trying to get this chapter the way I saw it in my head and this is the closest I have come. AAAAAAARRRGGHH (pulls own hair…. OW!). This is the sixth time I have rewritten this chapter so sorry for the delays and I hope you enjoy it. Again thank you for all the reviews, they are my inspiration and food. so I NEED MORE. sorry about that O.O. Anyway...**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE AND PUNS ;P**

It had been a couple of days since the confrontation with the host club and since getting the letters from Draco, Luna and Neville. After reading the letters Harry had sent replies to his friends that explained how to get to him and the house he had bought for them. The house was unremarkable, and had yet to be decorated, Harry thought to leave that job for his friends. The only note worth thing about the house was that it was a few minutes walk away from where Harry lived. Draco had replied with thanks and gratitude, and said that it would be a few weeks before he got there as he had a few lose ends to tie up first. However Luna and Neville would be arriving within the next two weeks, their situation had worsened now that Ron had worked for the ministry and was using his new position to threaten and assault the young couple, to pay ridiculous amounts of money to the Weasley family.

Kyoya had used these days to rearrange the host club schedule to fit around Harry's availability. As an unforeseen bonus, it seemed that the new schedule would allow even the usually busy students to come to the host club for once. This increased the host clubs profit, which in turn made Kyoya very happy.

Harry was happy with his station in the host club, as it gave him time not only to do school work but also time with Teddy.

_**Flashback **_

"_Now as an official host club member we have to find out what type you are. To do this I will ask you some questions as I don't know you like I do the rest of the host club. Your answers will help me find out what type of host you are. And don't worry you won't have to act any different to how you normally would, all you would have to do is add a bit more flare and dramatics." Explained Kyoya as he gave Harry a calculating look. Harry nodded his head and waited patiently for Kyoya to start to ask his questions._

"_Okay first question, if you saw someone hurt, how would you respond?" asked Kyoya._

"_Help them and make sure that they are okay", replied Harry without hesitation. _

"_What do you do in your spare time, besides looking after Teddy?" _

"_Reading and cooking."_

"_What is your favourite story and why?"_

"_The Tale of the Three Brothers and because it is a part of my heritage."_

"_What are your likes and dislikes?"_

"_I like to read, cook spend time with Teddy, remembering happy times of those I have lost. I dislike hypocrites, betrayers and liars."_

"_Ok I think I have enough information." Said Kyoya. After a few moments of thinking Kyoya looks at Harry with a wicked smirk that would make Snape proud. "You're a Studious Hero type. This means that while you like to study and achieve the best grades you can, it also means that you see the good in people and will be willing to help them, without wanting anything in return."_

_**Flashback end!**_

Harry finished packing the last books back in his bag. It was the end of school and nearly time for Harry's first host club meeting. Harry made his way to the Nursery to pick up Teddy before making his way to music room three.

The moment Harry opened the door everyone stopped to see Harry come in with a gentle smile as he hummed a soft tune, while gently rocking a sleepy Teddy back and forth. Harry ignored the stares and instead went over to where Mori and Honey were sitting.

"I came to give you this Honey, it seems I made too many and I know that you like sweet things, so here," said Harry as he gave Honey a container filled with chocolate chip brownies. Honey gave a cute squeal before glopping Harry with a tight one armed hug, while making sure to not to dislodge the sleepy child in Harry's arms.

Mori took the container from Honey and opened the lid, he delicately took one of the brownies out of the container and held it to Honey's lips. Honey lent forward to take a bite, making sure to close his eyes. The moment Honey took a bite, his composure fell and he let out a pleased hum as he savoured the taste of the brownie. Mori's brow lifted to this reaction, he then proceeded to also take a bite of the brownie. His reaction was similar to Honey's.

Honey stared at Harry with a look that gave him shivers, it was a look of a collector that had found a priceless artefact. It was them that Harry remembered what he had read about Night Fairies.

"_Night Fairies are known for their love of sweet things, it is thought that they are addicted to the taste of sweets and sweet sugary foods such as cakes and deserts. This was proven when it was found out that Night fairies would only mate with people who could make food that could satisfy their craving for sweets. In some cases Night fairies would kidnap these people if they refused to mate with them, or were already mated/married. They would then make the people their personal chiefs and become very possessive of the people that they had kidnapped."_

Harry's eyes widened and he gulped as a smiling Honey gave him another hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Harry's face instantly flushed, and got redder when he heard all the girls around tem squeal with delight.

Harry placed a sleeping Teddy in the basinet that the host club had provided, and placed by Harry's table.

"Harry these are first three girls that have requested you as their host," informed Kyoya as he lead three girls to Harry's table. Harry gave the girls a soft smile that had them each blushing at how cute he looked. Once the girls were seated and given some tea and treats, Harry began by asking them their names.

"I am Yuki, the one on my right is Kimmo, and to my left is Saki. Please take care of us." Explained Yuki as she gave a shy smile towards Harry.

"So what are your hobbies, Harry?" asked Kimmo.

"Do you take care of your skin in a special way, because it is really beautiful?" asked Yuki.

"Why did you join this club Harry?" asked Saki.

"_Ok, it's over! I have no idea how to do this, actually I have no idea what I am doing!... okay deep breath Harry just be yourself, and if they don't like you then it's their problem". _Thought Harry to himself, before taking a deep breath.

"Um, I am kind of new to this so why don't I just tell you a bit about myself first?" began Harry as he looked each girl in the eye. "I am an orphan my parents died when I was one, and my only living relatives hate me for being me. So the only person I have left is Teddy. I like to study and will most likely be doing homework during host club so if you need help just let me know."

"So, your all alone with just Teddy?" asked Yuki, at this Harry smiled at her and gave her a nod.

"Who does the housekeeping and chores then?"

"Ah, I do those myself. I had to learn how to cook and clean from an early age, do to my relatives. And to be honest I grew to love it as it gave me a chance to escape from my everyday life, and imagine how life could be. And I loved cooking, I loved the reactions that my hard work could bring. I loved the reactions my relatives had to my food, because it made me feel appreciated. And a few months ago I found recipe books that my mother had left me. It was fun to try and learn each one, and it made me happy when I got them right. Since then cooking has been my way of feeling close to my mum, even though I can only remember her laugh, and eyes that are like mine."

Harry smiled happily as he remembered his parents unaware of the audience that hung on to his every word, like a fish would to water.

"Can we request you next time?" asked Yuki.

"And can you help us with some our work next time we see you?" asked Saki.

To these questions Harry just nodded and gave each of the girls a warm hug as they left. He then gave the next group of girls a smile and introduced them to Teddy who had just woken up. The girls loved how Harry took care of Teddy and loved the fact that they were given a chance to hold Teddy as well. By the end Harry had acquired quite a few fans.

***************** Other side of the room*********************

"He has had such a hard life, and yet he is so pure." Said Honey as he looked longingly at Harry.

"Ah," agreed Mori as he gave Honey's arm a gentle squeeze. The two stare at Harry for a few more moments, and after hearing his speech their resolve in making him theirs is strengthened. After all they could only have the best.

The two were brought back to the present by a cough from their main customer who had booked them by themselves for a half an hour session, like she did every week.

"Sorry Anyahokoji, but our new host is so cute. He even likes Usa-chan. And he has these really bright green eyes that look like emeralds. And he cooks really tasty brownies! Hey Takashi, we really need to get some more form Harry they were really nice." Exclaimed Honey in his usual cute and excited way. Honey then proceeded to give Anyahokoji a hug which made her blush and giggle happily. However both Mori and Honey had noticed the dark look she gave Harry as Honey had talked about him.

_"I will make that whore pay. How **DARE** he come in here and steal the atention of sweet Honey and strong Mori from me. They are mine and i will not let my hard work be ruined by this reject!"_ silently promised Anyahokoji, as she relaxed in the hug given to her by Honey.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

_ "__Sorry Anyahokoji, but our new host is so cute. He even likes Usa-chan. And he has these really bright green eyes that look like emeralds. And he cooks really tasty brownies! Hey Takashi, we really need to get some more form Harry they were really nice." Exclaimed Honey in his usual cute and excited way. Honey then proceeded to give Anyahokoji a hug which made her blush and giggle happily. However both Mori and Honey had noticed the dark look she gave Harry as Honey had talked about him. __However both Mori and Honey had noticed the dark look she gave Harry as Honey had talked about him._

_"I will make that whore pay. How _**_DARE_**_he come in here and steal the attention of sweet Honey and strong Mori from me. They are mine and I will not let my hard work be ruined by this reject!"__silently promised Anyahokoji, as she relaxed in the hug given to her by Honey._

**CHAPTER 7**

**SOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRY MY COMPUTER WAS ACTING UP HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE AND PUNS ;P**

_Harry was dreaming, he had to be. There was no way what was happening could be real. __He was tied to a bed. The silk rope used on him felt soft but held firm as he struggled and pulled at his restraints. From the corner of his eye he saw two people coming out of the shadows and towards the bed. It was none other than Honey and Takashi, both in their naked glory. The sight of them made Harry's breath hitch, and his dick harden at a rapid pace._

_"__Like what you see, dear Harry?" said Honey as he stared down at Harry. His hand tracing the outline of Harry's lips, then moving down to leave a trail of kisses from Harry's mouth, down his neck and to his hard nipples that Honey latched on to with a hungry growl._

_Mori on the other hand went straight for Harry's cock, he began by teasingly licking the cock head and playing with Harry's fore skin which he further teased him by gently caressing Harry's head with his index finger and pinkie finger. At the sounds of Harry's quiet moans he smothered Harry's dick with his mouth and used his tongue to play with and tease Harry. Harry couldn't help but give weak moans that were getting louder as the minutes went by. Honey moved from the nipples to Harry's mouth, which he dominated with his tongue. Honey then switched to Harry's ear and whispered._

_"__Soon my little emerald. Soon this will not just be a dream, so just wait 'til then"._

Harry woke up with a start and an aching hard on, much to his annoyance. And once he remembered his dream he blushed as red as a tomato.

In an extravagant Japanese house were Honey and Mori cuddled together in a big bed together.

"Soon we will be able to touch the real thing. The dreams that we send will just have to do 'til then and with any hope it will making him more accepting of two partners', rather than one." Whispered Honey as he gave Mori a gentle kiss. Mori just nodded.

Harry had just dropped off Teddy and was making his way to his first class but everyone just stared at Harry and were whispering as he walked by.

"I heard he raped a girl to get his son."

"I heard he was just a beggar and that he had to do special service with the staff to get accepted into this school".

"The host club only let him join because of pity"

"I thought he was a nice guy but he's nothing but a delusional attention seeking brat."

Harry just ignored all the whispering and staring, his time at Hogwarts had taught him how to just ignore it. Besides he only had a half day today do to one of his teachers being sick, and his next class was a scheduled host club meeting.

So for the next Hour and a half, Harry ignored the other students and just paid attention to what his teacher was saying and explaining. When the class was finished harry packed up his bag and made his way to the third music room. Today just wasn't his day, he was starting to get really irritated with the student's attitudes and stares. This was the reason he left England, he didn't want to leave here as well, not when he had just made some friends and got Teddy settled down. When Harry entered the music room he was met with concerned looks, that made Harry feel warm inside. No he definitely didn't want to leave again.

Harry slumped down on one of the couches with a tired sigh. Mori sat down beside him and without a second thought Harry laid his head on Mori's lap and closed his eyes. Mori gently began to stoke Harry's long hair, working it out of it braid and started to play with his hair.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Asked Tamaki with a slight pout, because of being ignored, but was still concerned for his new friend.

"Yeah, just tired of the whispers and stares. I thought I could get away from that when I came to Japan. Guess I was wrong. Thanks Takashi that feels really good," replied Harry with a relaxed expression because of Mori's scalp massage. Mori just grunted his acknowledgment and continued to play with Harry's hair.

"How about we let Harry get some rest, while we do some hosting." Said Kyoya as he adjusted his glasses and nodded to Harry's silent thanks, which he understood by the relieved smile Harry gave him.

Honey was doing his usual cute act to occupy his regular gang of fan girls, however the sight of Harry sleeping in Mori's lap was distracting, not just for Honey but for the fan girls as well. The sight was just too adorable to resist, so the girls and Honey ended up staring at Mori as he gently began to redo Harry's hair.

Anyahokoji just glared at Harry with a looked that could kill. She wasn't even fazed by the cute look of confusion Harry gave as he woke up. As Harry was getting his bearings and answering the questions that Mori was asking, Anyahokoji turned to Honey and gave him a sweet smile.

"Honey, you and Mori really seem to like the new host an awful lot."

"Well of course we do. He's our new friend and I want to make sure that he is alright." Replied Honey, while not even once looking away from Harry. Honey got up and physically pulled Harry up and dragged him to the table he was sitting at previously.

"Harry, this is my regular client Anyahokoji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Harry as he gave Anyahokoji a kind smile.

Honey stared at Harry before giving him a huge hug. Harry ended up back in Mori's lap, listening to Honey as he told the girls about all his favourite cakes and why they were his favourite.

Harry was contempt to stay in Mori's embrace as it made him feel secure and warm. He stayed like this for the rest of the session.

Harry was currently looking for his bag and was beginning to panic, Teddy's sleeping toy was in there. He needed to find his bag. He went to look by one of the windows when he saw something floating in the pond outside. Taking a closer look, it was his bag.

"How did that happen? I guess there's Dudley's everywhere." Muttered Harry as he made his way towards the pond. At least he had found his bag.

On his way, Harry passed Anyahokoji.

"Oh it's you," said Anyahokoji with a sneer.

"Sorry miss but I have to go," relied Harry as he walked past her only to stop at her next words.

"I bet you love having Mori and Honey fawning over you. It's useless though, you'll always be a second class citizen. They will never like used goods like you and your pathetic son. So just give up." Said Anyahokoji, before being on her way again.

If she had turned round she would have seen Harry shaking in anger and would have felt his magic cackle in the air. She was dead, no one insulted Teddy and got away with it.

Harry took a few calming breathes, and then went on his way, he could prank her later. "It doesn't matter right now. I need to find Teddy's wolf pushy or he will never go to sleep. What on earth possessed me to buy him a toy the size of my palm, it's going to take ages to find in that huge pond.

"Why are you in the pond Harry?" asked Honey.

"And why was your bag in the pond?" asked Takashi.

Harry jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. "Oh don't worry, it's not a big deal. I just need to find one more thing that's all." Harry then went on to search for the ever allusive toy, not seeing Honey and Mori beginning to roll up their sleeves and leg pants.

It was going to be a long day…


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I AM GIVING THUS STORY UP FOR ADOPTION -

sorry for that. I am only joking. What I need is inspiration so can my lovely reader please send me an answer for these questions please. Please I value all ideas and answers so please send me an answer. Also chapter 7 is back to normal and again sorry about that.

1\. What prank do u want me to use? Should they be magical or muggle or a combination of both?

2\. Who do u think the stalker should be and why?

3\. What other types of dreams should honey and mori send to Harry? If you can make some that are good I will put them in the story

4\. Should Draco be in the threesome? If not who should he be paired with?

thank you all so much. The next chapter will be posted in the next 3 weeks

ja ne

tpain341


	9. Chapter 9

_"__Why are you in the pond Harry?" asked Honey._

_"__And why was your bag in the pond?" asked Takashi. _

_Harry jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. "Oh don't worry, it's not a big deal. I just need to find one more thing that's all." Harry then went on to search for the ever allusive toy. Not seeing Honey and Mori beginning to roll up their sleeves and leg pants. _

_It was going to be a long day._

**CHAPTER 8**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE AND CLICHES ;P**

It had taken a long time to get Honey to calm down and even longer (even with Honey's help) to find the stupid toy. And Harry will deny on ever doing a ridicules victory dance after finding the toy. This meant that the time Harry got Home with Teddy it was dark and way past Teddy's bed time. Harry in the end had to sing Teddy to sleep on the way home, so that he would not miss any of the sleeping time that Harry was sure all children needed. Harry sang to Teddy in a soft voice, the song sang was a song he remembered his mother singing to him at night. (At least there was one good thing from the dementors, they allowed him to remember not only his parents deaths but how good that day had been, from getting to ride his toy broom to having his mum sing to him at his naptime).

"Lullaby and goodnight in the skies stars are bright,

May the moon, silvery beams, bring you sweet dreams,

Close your eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed,

Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn,

Lullaby and goodnight, you are mother's delight,

I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake to my arms,

Sleepy head close your eyes, for I'm right beside you,

Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear."

When Harry got home he settled a sleeping Teddy into a clean nappy and a baby dressing gown, before placing him in his cot. Harry then proceeded to place a spell on Teddy. The spell would inform Harry if Teddy woke up and/or if he was harmed or at risk from harm.

Harry then went to his own room and went through his nightly routine before collapsing on his bed in exhaustion. That night Harry had a happy peaceful dream that brought a smile to his face, **(this one is not from Honey or Mori, :P. this is for you to guess where it came from).**

_Harry was singing his lullaby again but this time it was not to Teddy but instead to his round plump belly, which could only mean that he was pregnant. In the mirror he looked older and his hair was longer for some reason this didn't faze Harry. _

_"__Mummy I'm hungry, and Teddy's eating all of the cakes that you and the maids made" called a voice from the kitchen. Harry turned around and was confronted with a 4 year old boy that had blonde curly hair and bright emerald green eyes, which let up at the sight of Harry's smile._

_"__Ichigo go and tell your brother that if he doesn't share then he won't be getting any hot chocolate before bed. And can you call Hana and Haru to come here please." Replied Harry as he placed a tender kiss on Ichigo's forehead._

_Ichigo gave Harry a toothy grin and hugged him tightly. "You're the bestest Mommy in the world". _

_Ichigo then ran out the room calling out from Hana and Haru. Harry just smiled at his hyper child's actions. _

_'__He is so much like his father, Honey must be so proud to have a son that is nearly as hyper active as himself. Good thing I have magic to lock the cakes and sweets away otherwise they would both be even more of a handful.' Thought Harry as he went back to washing the dishes that had been forgotten when Harry felt a bunch of kicks from his unborn child. _

_The next to enter the room was a set of twin girls. They were 5 years old and had identical black hair that reached their shoulders, the hair was both curly and spiky at the ends. The twins had one spring green eye and one stormy grey eye, their eyes would darken and change shades depending on their mood. And just like the Weasley twins they finished each other's sentences._

_"__You called for us Mummy?" both of them asked in unison._

_Harry nodded and gave them both a hug. "I need my princess help with naming your little brother and sister that are going to be born soon. And as you are both my little seers I think it would be best if I had your help."_

_"__Keiko would be a good name for our sister as she will be adored by many that she befriends..,"_

_"__While Ryuji would be a good name for our brother as he would become similar to Uncle Charlie..,"_

_"__This is all we can see at the moment maybe you should speak with Aunty Luna as well, we think the Nargles of the past may be hurting her dreams again." Said the twins before they gave their mother a hug and left with dreamy, knowing smiles on their face._

_'__Again so much like their father, how they can be so mature can only be because of Tasaki.' Thought Harry with a smile as he rubbed his round stomach._

_"__We can't wait to meet you for real mummy. But talk to Aunty Luna, Daddy and Papa. We want to be in the real world as soon as possible" both the twins whispered as they hugged their mother one more time. "Good luck mummy we love you, and don't forget you are magic's favourite for a reason."_

Harry slept the rest of the night with a smile and once he woke up and had done his morning routine for both him and Teddy, he got a quill and began to write a letter to Luna, asking her how she and Neville were. When they were going to be here and if there was any trouble he needed to be aware of. He then cast the spell the goblins had taught him to send the letter to Luna. The spell ensured that only Luna would be able to open the letter. Once the letter was sent Harry and Teddy made their way to school.

The school day progressed at a snail's pace and for once Harry couldn't wait to be engulfed in the craziness that was the Host club. At least then he wouldn't be as bored as he was now, although it was cute to watch Honey as he slept through the teachers lecture.

'Bad Harry, concentrate on your work instead of how cute Honey looks… This is not helping at all. Hmmm. I know I can prank on that bitch Anyanokoji. Give me guidance Gred and Forge.' Though Harry as he mentally began to chant a complex and long spell.

By the end of the lesson Harry had a smile big enough to split his face in two. Mori and Honey stared curiously at Harry, wondering why he was so happy.

The screech that engulfed the school just seemed to make Harry even happier. Wondering where the screech came from the students wondered to the tall windows that overlooked the gardens. What they saw brought most to tears as they laughed, while the others just smirked or made comment saying that it was about time she was taught a lesson.

Ayanokoji was in a terrible state, her normal school uniform had been replaced with a bright neon green dress that was decorated with bright pink dots. Her shoes had been replaced with clown shoes that seemed far too big for her. Her normally perfect hair had been dyed a horrible bright yellow and was spiked up all around her head. It looked as if she had and electric shock. Her mascara was smeared and her lipstick was put on far too many times around her lips.

It was without a doubt a funny sight to see. And everyone would be forever wondering who had done it and when they were going to strike again. A new prankster was in town.

**England, London: ministry of magic**

One Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in for a shock as was Molly, Ginny and Arthur Weasley. The goblins and Malfoys were about to put their plans in to action.

The money that the Weasley's had stolen from Harry had to be paid back with interest. Now because the Weasleys didn't have a lot of money they had to pay back the money in other ways, ways they were about to find out about.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

**_AN: thank you all to those that have read this story it gives me a lot of inspiration to know that you all like this story. Unfortunately it would take too long to thank everyone individually so to every follower, favourite, reader and review thanks a bunch XD have a cookie_**

**_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE AND CLICHES ;P_**

_Ayanokoji was in a terrible state, her normal school uniform had been replaced with a bright neon green dress that was decorated with bright pink dots. Her shoes had been replaced with clown shoes that seemed far too big for her. Her normally perfect hair had been dyed a horrible bright yellow and was spiked up all around her head. It looked as if she had and electric shock. Her mascara was smeared and her lipstick was put on far too many times around her lips._

_It was without a doubt a funny sight to see. And everyone would be forever wondering who had done it and when they were going to strike again. A new prankster was in town._

**_England, London: ministry of magic_**

_One Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in for a shock as was Molly, Ginny and Arthur Weasley. The goblins and Malfoys were about to put their plans in to action._

_The money that the Weasley's had stolen from Harry had to be paid back with interest. Now because the Weasley's didn't have a lot of money they had to pay back the money in other ways, ways they were about to find out about._

Draco Malfoy was a very cunning person, it was his best trait. It made him the prince of Slytherine and it ensured his survival as a spy for the light. It was this trait that he used to act out his revenge of the selected Weasley's and lone Granger. He had spent many of the months with his mother as she was on her death bed but in between that he would be contacting varies people in the ministry that owed him life-debts or favours. All his hard work began to take effect just a few days before Draco's mother said her last goodbye.

You should never cross a Malfoy.

Hermione Granger was disliked by all those in her department. So when they heard her scream in anger and frustration, they all smiled and wore smiles for the rest of the day. None went to make sure she was alright.

Hermione had used her fame from the war to secure herself as the deputy head of the department for creature rights and affairs. She had used this potion to declare thousands of creatures as dark and as nothing better than beasts or savages. The young girl that fought for equality for house elves had been corrupted and replaced with a broken women that feared everything that wasn't "human".

So when she got a letter stating that she was fired and sentenced to 12 years of community service, to pay back the money she had stolen. She was furious, and when she got another letter stating that she was broke, she went crazy and had to be subdued by a stunning spell and forced out the building by portkey.

While Hermione work was being undone and all her laws removed and made useless, Ron was learning the consequences of his actions.

Ron Weasley was an attention seeking brat that used every opportunity to take credit for other people's work. This made him hated by many and enemies to others. So when Draco was planning revenge on Ron he got a lot of support. This made it easier to plan Ron's down fall.

Ron, like Hermione, had used his fame to become an influencing political figure. With this influence Ron had many innocent people sent to prison, and had their funds sent to his own personal vault. He had also had lies spread through the newspapers to ruin the reputation of those that disagreed with him.

Draco had gathered all the pureblood and half-blood families and showed them what Ron was doing to the other pureblood and half-blood families that had money. This angered them and rallied them to turn against Ron. This dropped the amount of power Ron had by 99%. The goblins then did the rest. They returned all the stolen money to their rightful owners who had been freed, through the use of powerful lawyers. Lawyers that sued Ron for all of his money, and got him sentenced to 4 years in the rebuilt Azkaban.

Now all of this negativity towards the Weasley family was intensified by the spread of the truth of what they had done to Harry, through the use of newspapers and howlers sent by the goblins to the nation and magical school all over the world.

Suffice to say the Weasley's had gone from hero to zero and from rich to poorer than dirt due to their actions. Ginny got expelled and was now unable to gain work, while Molly and Arthur were stuck doing forced community service. Arthur was also fired from his job and found it nearly impossible to find work.

Percy, Bill, Charley and their families were the only ones not effected as they had done nothing wrong to Harry they had actually been his friend, (Charley had a crush on Harry for a few years). So they were applauded by their so called family. They all disinherited themselves and changed their surname to Delacour, with the permission of Fleur's head of family.

However while the villains got what they deserved, it was about to make their hatred stronger and as it's said "hatred can blind the smart and make them fools, while making fools idiots".

_But what they have to remember is that while it not a good thing to mess with a Malfoy it was a suicidal thing to mess with a Potter that had the blood of the Blacks running through him._


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

**_AN: thank you to all the answers that were given quite a while ago. You guys inspired me with this chapter so thanks also sorry for the long wait. _**

**_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE AND CLICHES ;P_**

_But what they have to remember is that while it not a good thing to mess with a Malfoy it was a suicidal thing to mess with a Potter that had the blood of the Blacks running through him._

Harry sighed in relief as the day's last lesson finished. He put away his notes and equipment, before standing up and making his way to the school nursery. One of the staff had called in sick with no one to cover for them. This meant that there wasn't enough staff to look after the children and as more staff left to go home, they had to notify the parents that they would be closing early. Harry had notified Kyoya and had gained permission to bring Teddy to the host club with him.

When Harry arrived at the nursery, he was informed on how well behaved Teddy had been and that he was currently asleep. Which suited Harry fine as it meant that Harry would be able to do his duties at the host club with little trouble.

For the last few days Harry had been receiving bundles of flowers and thankyou notes. They had been placed in his bag on his desk and by the entrance of the nursery. They were starting to get Harry paranoid as it reminded him of what the survivors of the Hogwarts Battle did.

Harry slowly made his way to the third music room, making sure to not do anything that would awaken Teddy. Harry silently make a nest of sorts with the cushions and blankets provided by Honey and Mori. Harry then ensured that Teddy was comfortable and not at any risk of falling off the coach. Once this was done Harry gave Kyoya the sigh that he was ready to accept requests. Honey gave Harry a quick hug and gave Teddy a kiss on the head before skipping over to his table.

"Oh, Harry it seems that I will be the only one to request you today," said a familiar voice that brought anger to Harry's mind.

"Hello, Anyahokoji it's a pleasure to meet you again." Stated Harry with a forced smile '_Why request me if you hate me' _

"I heard that your bag was thrown in to the pond. And that you managed to get Honey and Mori to go into that dirty water to help you find your belongings." Said Anyahokoji as she glared at Harry. "Why they pay you so much attention I don't understand. You're not a blue blood and would not every be able to gain their friendship."

"You're jealous."

"Excuse me," said Anyahokoji with a look of shock on her face.

"It explains your behaviour. Your jealous and see me as a threat to getting close to Honey and Takashi." Said Harry with a sad smile.

Anyahokoji stared at Harry in anger. She picked up her tea and threw it at the only thing she knew would hurt Harry. The hot tea made its way to Teddy only to be stopped by Harry himself.

"Help, someone Harry just tried to burn me with the tea." Screamed Anyahokoji as she pretended to only have thrown the tea in self-defence.

The host club became quiet. Deafly quiet.

"You tried to hurt Teddy. An innocent baby who can't even defend himself. Your nothing but a monster." Stated Harry as he slowly turned around to glare at Anyahokoji, who flinched under his gaze. "You call me a vermin and treat me like trash, you spread lies and try your best to ruin my chances at making friends. And you know what I didn't mind that, but what you just tried to do is unforgivable."

"I didn't mean for it to hit him just scare him." explained Anyahokoji as she stared in horror at how close she had come to hurting a child. She may be a bully but she wasn't cruel enough to hurt a baby.

Harry's glare softened, he bent down to where Anyahokoji had positioned herself on the floor.

"Let me tell you a story. There was a boy who came from a very wealthy family. The boy was happy with his family, but the parents were murdered when the boy was not even two years of age. The authorities sent the boy to his closest family which was to his aunt. His aunt had been his mother's sister and like his mother she had come from a middle class family. The aunt had resented her sister as she had been the one to marry a rich and handsome man, while she had to marry the man her parents chose for her. This resentment was passed on to the son of his sister. The boy was not allowed to have a room but instead had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. The boy was forced to do all the cleaning and cooking. The boy grew up watching his cousin getting everything his way. The boy grew jealous of the love his cousin received. That jealously grew and grew, until one day the boy tripped his cousin as an act of revenge. That simple trip nearly killed one of the only remaining family members the boy had. The trip sent the boy's cousin down the stairs, the cousin ended up with a broken leg and concussion."

The story had reduced most of the girls and host to tears. Including Anyahokoji, through her tearful eyes she stared at Harry in sadness, she was just like that boy, a fool. "I'm sorry."

One of the girls stepped forward. She was a tall and slightly chubby girl. Her face was framed by her glasses, and pure black hair that was cut boyishly short. Her dark brown eyes glared at Anyahokoji. "You have always been a bully, Anyahokoji. You pick on those who don't fit into your perfect world. You make it hard for these people to fit in and feel comfortable with themselves. I for one am happy that you finally get to fell how it is for the victim." The girl then turns and makes her way to the back of the crowd.

"In other words, you're a beautiful girl Anyahokoji but unfortunately jealously has turned you into a bully. Which you know is against school rules, unfortunately from now on your banned from the host club." Stated Kyoya as he helped escort Anyahokoji out of the music room.

Harry left Teddy in the care of Honey as he went to find the girl that had helped him teach Anyahokoji a lesson. Harry found her just as she was about to leave the room.

"Thank you, young lady for your help, would you be able to give me your name?" asked Harry.

"My name is Destiny Yamamoto. And I should be the one to thank you, Harry Potter." Stated Destiny before she left a confused Harry to go home.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

**_AN: you guys inspired me to keep on writing with all the follows faviourites and kind reviews._**

**_sorry for the long wait, and that its so short i promise you the next chapter will make up for it._**

**_I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT LINE AND CLICHES ;P_**

_Harry left Teddy in the care of Honey as he went to find the girl that had helped him teach Anyahokoji a lesson. Harry found her just as she was about to leave the room. _

_"__Thank you, young lady for your help, would you be able to give me your name?" asked Harry._

_"__My name is Destiny Yamamoto. And I should be the one to thank you, Harry Potter." Stated Destiny before she left a confused Harry to go home._

….

DING DING DING.

The schools clock tower chimed to let everyone know that it was not 4:00pm.

Harry sighed as he realised that he was late, and not for the first time. Teddy had been restless this whole week, which made it hard for Harry to do any school work. Harry packed away his school equipment and exited the library as quickly as he could, and began to make his way to the host club music room.

It had been a week since he had meet Destiny and during the week he had not received any flowers. It puzzled him to no end.

Harry shook his head of thoughts, he was outside the music room. Harry's puzzlement returned the moment he opened the door to the host club room. The whole room had been transformed into a tropical paradise that just screamed magic and summer heat. Harry walked through the door and smiled as he saw a python lazily slithering towards him.

"Hi Beautiful, how did you get here?"

The snaked looked up at Harry in surprise before saying "I wasss brought here by two fire headed humansss, along with the other animalsss. They charmed me into not biting any humansss, not that I would like to humansss tassste horrible. It isss an honour to be able to sspeak with an sssspeaker."

Harry thanked the snake by petting its head gently. Unaware of the hosts shocked figures until Tamaki screamed.

"Mama the snake is bewitching our Harry" cried Tamaki as he dramatically ran towards Harry and picked him up. Tamaki then proceeded to try and choke all the breath out of Harry.

"Boss leave Harry alone we want to."

"Dress up our toy in his Bali costume," stated the twins as they dragged Harry out of Tamaki's grip. The twins walked Harry to the dressing room and gave Harry his costume, which was the same as Honey's.

Harry smiled in thanks to the twins before he went to go and get dressed. Once Harry was dressed he went over to the others and helped them set up, and open the host club.

Harry could now say for certain that girls were truly scary, with the way they looked at the hosts. He also felt some jealous and anger to the way the girls were looking and acting towards Honey and Mori.

…..

"Harry I like the costume you're wearing" said one of the girls by his table. He had spaced out again.

"I'm glad you like it, Honey enjoyed it as well he gave me this flower necklace so that we could fully match. I love the flowers they smell divine, and somehow remind me of my mother." Said Harry with a tilt of his head. The three girls on his table blushed a deep red.

"I heard from Tamaki that the host club is throwing a party next week. Will you be there?" asked girl number one.

"I hope the cherry blossoms bloom by then, so that we can see them together" said girl number 2.

"Just the thought of us dancing, with the cherry blossoms in bloom, sounds like a dream come true." Said girl number three with a small blush.

"Is that so? I think it's so cute when you dream like that," said Harry as he caused the girls to blush yet again.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for the hosts to switch clients," said a girl with short brown hair.

"Oh sorry, you must be my next client. Can I ask for your name please." Asked Harry with a gentle smile on his lips.

"My name is Kanako Kasugazaki," said the now introduced girl as she used her hand to tilt Harry's face up to her. "Your even cutter than I expected. I've decided you're going to be my new favourite host."

As Kanako said this Tamaki became pale and went to his dark corner to grow mushrooms.


	13. Chapter 13

_"I heard from Tamaki that the host club is throwing a party next week. Will you be there?" asked girl number one._

_"I hope the cherry blossoms bloom by then, so that we can see them together" said girl number 2._

_"Just the thought of us dancing, with the cherry blossoms in bloom, sounds like a dream come true." Said girl number three with a small blush._

_"Is that so? I think it's so cute when you dream like that," said Harry as he caused the girls to blush yet again._

_"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for the hosts to switch clients," said a girl with short brown hair._

_"Oh sorry, you must be my next client. Can I ask for your name please?" Asked Harry with a gentle smile on his lips._

_"My name is Kanako Kasugazaki," said the now introduced girl as she used her hand to tilt Harry's face up to her. "Your even cutter than I expected. I've decided you're going to be my new favourite host."_

_As Kanako said this Tamaki became pale and went to his dark corner to grow mushrooms._

….^^^…

**AU: I own nothing otherwise I would be rich, sorry for the delay was having writers block need more inspiration from you guys seriously I need your ideas, thoughts and advice to get my plot bunnies going.**

**Any way hope you enjoy the story and as promised its longer than the previous chapter! XD**

**Chapter 12**

"Boss, stop eating that commoners Raman and come help use plan for the party. What sort of clothes should we wear?" asked Hikaru.

"Seriously boss, does it really bother you that Kanako chose Harry as her new host?" reflected Kaoru.

At this most of the hosts chuckled or smirked.

"He really shouldn't be surprised she has had the host hopping disease for a while. It was only a matter of time before she changed her host again." Stated Kyoya without even looking up from his laptop or stop typing up the information required for the party plans. (Which he would have to do by himself as usual due to Tamaki's mood swings, and spontaneous subject changes as show below).

"Shut up! I couldn't care less about Kanako's host choice. But what is pissing me off is the way Harry acts at School," shouted Tamaki.

"Hey, I act normal it's you guys that act weird," replied Harry with a slight pout (Teddy was such a bad influence).

"I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you are gay, and have no interest in girls," exclaimed Tamaki, who then brought out a hidden truck that stated **top secret **on its side. He flipped open the lid and brought out a picture frame that was obviously too big for the trunk.

'I wonder if that trunk has a bottomless charm on it' wondered Harry before becoming horrified when he saw the picture.

"Where is the sweet gay boy that use to go out and be more outgoing?" asked Tamaki who then stopped once he saw the tears in Harry's eyes.

The picture was taken in Harry's fourth year of Hogwarts; it was a picture of Harry on his first date with his first boyfriend. The picture was taken the muggle way, it showed the black lake and a part of Hogwarts in the background. While the focus of the picture was of a couple having a picnic, the couple had happy expressions on their face. Expressions full of love and life, as if nothing could go wrong the perfect moment captured in the form of a picture. In the picture Harry stared admiringly at Cedric Diggory as, Cedric held out a rose for him to take.

"Where did you get this picture from. I thought his parents destroyed them all?" mumbled Harry as he reached out to touch the picture, his hands shakily (but gently) tracing the outline of Cedric's face. Remembering that moment for the happiness it had brought him.

_….. Flashback ….._

_The weather was sunny and perfect, the right conditions for a picnic. It was the third week back to school, Harry and Cedric had secretly been going out for at least two weeks and they were finally going on their first date._

_The date was perfect Harry had made Cedric all his favourite foods while Cedric had brought Harry his Favourite type of flowers and chocolates. They did nothing but talk about each other and learn new thing out. _

_However soon the Triwizards tournament would rip the couple apart as they became rivals. Ron's jealously and Cho's interference also made it hard for the couple to meet up even with the use of the invisibility cloak. _

_And by the end it was doomed as a simple sentence stole Harry of his first love._

_"Kill the spare."_

_… End ….._

While Harry recalled his memories, Mori and Honey lead the rest of the hosts out of the clubroom. They then sat either side of harry and gave him a hug on each side.

The warmth brought Harry back to the present.

"Who was he?" asked Mori in his silent voice.

"My first and only boyfriend, he made me feel special, and wanted for the first time in my life. I miss him so much," cried Harry as he buried his head into Honey's shoulder.

"What happened to him?"

"My stupidity. His death was my fault. We were both part of a tournament and had agreed to both win it together. We were both going to come out at the end of the tournament and enounce our relationship. It was all planned and there was no way to stop it, it was all a trap. Voldemort set up the perfect bait and killed my Cedric, as if he was nothing. But he was a something he was mine and I failed to protect him" explained Harry as he dried his eyes. "I'm better now, I'm moving on. It was just the picture that brought it all back. His parents ensured that no one but them had any pictures of him left. Do you think Tamaki would allow me to keep this picture?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving it to you, we were all worried about you Harry" said Honey with a gentle expression on his face. "we also have something to ask you, but will understand if you want to wait."

Harry looked up at the boys showing confusion in his eyes, before nodding to indicate for them to continue.

"We both have strong feelings for you Harry, and we would like to enter a tricourtship in order to get to know you and Teddy better. But we can wait if you need us too. We don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready to do." Explained Honey, while Mori stared Harry in the eyes showing him the love that he felt for him.

Harry stared at the two handsome boys and felt his heart fill with the warmth he had thought he had lost forever.

"I think I would like that, I just ask that your patient with me" replied Harry with a shy smile.

His answer was a kiss one each check from each boy to seal the deal and magic the courtship needed.


	14. Chapter 14

_"We both have strong feelings for you Harry, and we would like to enter a tricourtship in order to get to know you and Teddy better. But we can wait if you need us too. We don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready to do." Explained Honey, while Mori stared Harry in the eyes showing him the love that he felt for him._

_Harry stared at the two handsome boys and felt his heart fill with the warmth he had thought he had lost forever._

_"I think I would like that; I just ask that your patient with me" replied Harry with a shy smile._

_His answer was a kiss one each check from each boy to seal the deal and magic the courtship needed._

**Chapter 13**

Harry was not looking forward towards the dance that the club was hosting because of three factors.

1\. Who would look after Teddy?

2\. Who would be able to properly look after Teddy?

3\. And the fact that he couldn't dance to save his life.

Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his long hair which wet from his shower. Harry shook the remaining water out of his hair with the use of a towel, before taking a hairbrush and furiously attacking his hair to tame it into a braid. While brushing his hair he went through a list of people that he could trust to look after Teddy, while being able to protect him if need be. Harry decided to contact Kyoya, once he was fully dressed.

Once Harry dressed into his school uniform and double checked to ensure Teddy was secure and asleep in his pram, Harry brought out his phone and dialled Kyoya's number.

"Hello. Kyoya speaking how may I help?" answered Kyoya after the first dial.

"Hi Kyoya its Harry. I'm worried about tonight, I have no one to look after Teddy so I might not be able to make it for the dance," explained Harry.

"That's all right, we can hire some of the nursery staff for the night to look after Teddy for you. That way you will be able to come and help use entertain the clients." Replied Kyoya, Harry could hear Kyoya's smirk.

"Thanks Kyoya. Is Honey still up to teaching me how to dance?"

"Yes. He is extremely excited about it."

"Ok. Thanks for your help. I'll see you at the club then."

"Very well, goodbye."

Harry hung up the phone and smiled as he thought about Honey and Mori.

Harry wondered about what had happened the day before and blushed. His inner creature was proud of Harry's choices and excited about the future offspring that he would be able to have with two powerful dominate creatures. Harry couldn't wait to see Honey and Mori, they had planned to meet up early this morning to have breakfast together and discuss about how they were going to make this relationship work around their schedules, while also including Teddy.

Harry checked himself in the mirror to ensure he looked presentable, before getting his school bag, Teddy's nappy bag and his keys. He placed his bags on the pram and pushed it out the door, remembering to lock the door after him. With a smile and a slight hum Harry made his way to the little café a few streets away from his house. The café was high class with high standards and most important they sold a lot of cakes for Honey to order and eat.

The journey was short but bumpy enough to wake up Teddy from his morning nap. Teddy was content to watch Harry and the surroundings that they passed along the way. Once they got to the café Harry picked a table that had enough seats for everyone and ensured that there was a highchair for Teddy to sit in. while waiting for Honey and Mori Harry prepared Teddy's breakfast of soft porridge that was under a heating and states charm, to make the food the right temperature for Teddy.

After nearly feeding Teddy half of his breakfast Teddy heard the other customers squealing about how cute something was. Smiling Harry looked around to see Honey being carried in by Mori. Honey looked tired as he sleepily wiped his eyes. Upon seeing Harry and Teddy, Mori softly smiled, while Honey seemed to wake up and smile vibrantly at Harry.

Honey sat on Harry's right side while Mori sat across from him and beside Teddy. With a silent nod and grunt Mori took over feeding Teddy the remainder of his breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you have a good sleep?" asked Honey with a wide smile. Almost as if he knew what Harry dreamed about last night. Thinking about it made Harry blush a scarlet red.

"I dreamt fine thank you. I was wondering if you two would like to come over to my house on the weekend. We could get to know each other more and Teddy could become more familiar with you," suggested Harry as he tried, and failed, to calm down his blush.

Honey nodded enthusiastically to the idea, while Mori softly smiled and nodded. Teddy overcoming his shyness, started to giggle and clap his hands as Mori continued to feed him.

The remainder of the morning was spent with small chatting and playing 21 questions with each other. Honey devoured a lot of cake but begged Harry to make him some cake, as he loved the fudge that Harry had made.

They learnt a lot about each other and yet not enough to become completely familiar with each other.

Honey and Mori decided to walk with Harry to school as his pram would not be able to fit in the limousines or transform in a car seat for Teddy to use.

Teddy was fascinated with Mori and his lack of facial expressions, this Harry found to be incredibly cute and picture worthy. Overall the morning was perfect and a worthwhile fist date in Harry's mind. It only became better when both Honey and Mori gave Harry a kiss on the lips one after the other, as they said their goodbyes.

******At Host Club********

"Shall we Harry?" asked Honey with a smile, and a hand held out towards Harry. Harry nodded and moves to take Honey's hand and takes the position that Honey instructs Harry to take. Harry slowly sways to the classical music while following the advice and instructions given by Honey.

"Quick, quick, slow. You have to put your legs together at the pause. It's also the gentlemen's role to always lead the dance. You should always look at your partner rather than at your feet." Honey instructed as they danced.

Harry looked at Honey and nods, while silently following the steps that Honey instructed he should take. However, without looking at his feet Harry overestimated his steps and ended up tripping over his feet. This lead to Harry landing on top of Honey in a straddling position.

Just as this was happening a blond Pureblood brat entered the Host club and saw Harry's position.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. Eh Potter. I wonder what your mother would think of you now?"

This caused Harry to turn around and stare into the bluey-grey eyes of the one and only Draco Malfoy.

**AN: I own nothing but the plot and future oc offspring of Harry's. so Draco has finally turned up but his early. I wonder what this could mean for Harry and his boyfriends. **

**Also I would like to thank the people who read and have reviewed my story. If you wish to ask me any questions I promise to answer them. And again I live and breathe on the reviews I receive so please review.**

**Merlenyn: Tamaki got the picture from Kyoya, who has contacts everywhere.**

**The Cualdron: Thank you for your advice and prompts if you have any more please let me know. **


End file.
